The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in the formation of films, such as an orientation film in an liquid crystal display device.
A liquid crystal display device, for example, is configured such that an envelope is formed by a pair of substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner with liquid crystal disposed therebetween, and a large number of pixels are formed in the area of the liquid crystal.
A pair of electrodes are formed in each pixel, and the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal is controlled for each pixel in response to an electric field generated between these electrodes.
Although the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal is determined in accordance with the modes of behavior of the liquid crystal, depending on the strength of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal, it is necessary to set the initial orientation direction of molecules of the liquid crystal, and this can be performed by orientation films which are formed on respective liquid-crystal-side surfaces of the respective substrates which are brought into contact with the liquid crystal.
The orientation films are formed of, for example, a resin film which covers the whole of a liquid crystal display part, which is constituted of a plurality of pixels, wherein a rubbing treatment, for example, is applied to the liquid-crystal-side surfaces, and the rubbing direction is aligned with the initial orientation direction of the molecules of the liquid crystal which is brought into contact with the orientation films.
Further, with respect to the formation of the resin film, a method which forms the resin film using a so-called ink jet printing method is disclosed in JP-A-2001-337316, for example.